This invention relates generally to wafer handling devices and, more particularly, to an improved high temperature and acid resistant wafer pick up device which may be used for handling wafers during the various stages of processing.
Silicon wafers are typically used during processing of semiconductors. Such wafers can be easily damaged during processing unless they are handled with extreme care. Damage may occur during handling of the wafers for inspection purposes. For example, damage can occur if the face of a wafer is touched during inspection. Obviously, the wafers will be damaged if they are dropped. As a result, any device used for handling the wafers should be capable of securely gripping each wafer at its outer periphery.
In addition, wafers are often subjected to acid baths during processing. As such, any pick up device used for the purpose of handling wafers during processing should be acid resistant.
Moreover, an operator may have to pick up a wafer which is lying on a hot surface during certain stages of processing. In order to pick up the wafer, it is necessary that the operator's fingers do not come into contact with any part of the hot surface. Therefore, the operator must be able to grasp and operate a pick up device without touching any part of the hot surface.
During processing, wafers may be subjected to temperatures in the range of 300.degree. C. to 1000.degree. C. Since the pick up device may be used to pick up hot wafers, it should be made out of a material which will not be damaged by high temperatures.
Accordingly, there is a need for a high temperature and acid resistant device which may be used for the purpose of picking up wafers such as those used in the semiconductor industry during the various stages of processing. The device should allow an operator to easily pick up a wafer without touching the face of the wafer and should securely hold the wafer in place until it is released.